Amy Austin
A former carer of Lincoln Wilson and wife of Greg Austin. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Amy was known to be a loving caring sort no matter how difficult the person was. She became a carer to Lincoln Wilson, known for his incoherent rambles and quite frankly being known as the crazy old man. Regardless of that fact however, Amy cared for him as if it was her own father as an amazing carer, never taking advantage. She ended up falling in love and marrying Greg Austin, a guy who was adopted and always bullied by his bodybuilder father about his appearance. When they got married they decided to move away from his father and start a new life in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Soon after Greg married Amy they moved away from his abusive adopted father and moved to Grasmere Valley. She also continues to look after Lincoln Wilson. Volume 18 Lincoln passes away leaving Amy no longer being a carer. Volume 29 Greg despite being a Christian was forced to produce Voilare new show called NO GOD - GET USED TO IT by Tessa Crab who threatened if he did not hope in the making of the show to make sure he never worked again. She also with Jonathan Paine's insistence made it mandatory for every station and streaming service on Thursday at 7pm to air the programme which looked to spread atheism and 'enlighten' everyone. He and his wife have Nanny Prescot, Kevin Davis, Brandon Estrix, Adam Robinson and Charley Robinson round to watch the first episode. Nanny Prescot can't believe Greg worked on the show to which Amy defends saying he had no choice. Everything is in disbelief over what Voilare says about being no God which due to the outbursts from Kevin and Nanny Prescot Greg has to keep rewinding so they can hear what he said. The biggest shock however is where Voilare gets the Bible and tears it up causing them all to be mortified. When the show finished they looked outside and see Voilare and Jonathan Paine leading their troop which contained the likes of Bennie Bush and Melz Dot Com to go into people's houses get their Bibles and tear them up and burn them. As a result of the riot both Greg and Brandon are badly hurt and end up in the hospital! Amy Austin and Kevin Davis are at the hospital making sure the pair make it through when Jeremy Thompson and Adam Thompson come to the hospital room. The pair had claimed that Jeremy had been to heaven and back and knows what is happening in the spiritual realm something which Kevin denies. Jeremy says via his machine as he can't talk normally that he knows that through Amy's prays and faith that it will see Greg through. Amy feels comforted but Kevin is outraged with someone saying such a thing when they did not know what could happen. Victoria Andrews who is there with her husband Jonny Andrews fully believe Jeremy and Adam and shouts at Kevin calling him not to go against God's anointed. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 4 A Woman's View Greg and Amy both TV executive come to Nanny Prescot in order for her to ask if she can guest host Loose Woman’s View show, a talk show for woman’s just like Loose Woman or the View. She does and ends up sharing the panel with the sweet Cybil ‘Mother’ Platton, the bossy vindictive Francis Francine Franny, the wannabe leader Nancy Raven and the clueless Shaquna Lama who is often referred to as the black one as no one remembers her name. When they begin the talk on Celebrity Big Brother soon enough Nanny Prescot gets into heated conflict with Francis Francine Franny, the leader on morality, gun laws and other matters. She also fights with Shaquna Lama as she finds the topic of whether Nazism is rising in celebrity a stupid topic of discussion. Gary Robinson who is called there by Nanny Prescot for support ends up coming on the show to respond to the fact that no one has been called Gary since the 1990’s news story. Soon Francis Francine Franny is taking the mickey of his wife which he is very upset about. In the end in good old fashion Nanny Prescot tells her off and leaves the programme just as it goes to a commercial break as do Greg, Amy Austin, Cybil and Shaquana leaving after the break for Francis and Nancy to fight out who still is the leader. At the end Whoopi Goldberg and Coleen Nolan are found at the Prescot house as they want her to come on their shows to raise ratings.